Me Besaste
by Nevalainen
Summary: un corto navideño... Muy corto! continuacion muy ficticia del cap 3x09 espero que sea de su agrado!


_**Me **__**Besaste**_

La puerta se cerró con fuerza y su voz quedo tragada en la oscuridad del departamento, su hijo ya estaba con su madre y él ahora tenia todo el tiempo del mundo para pensar en los hechos del día, tiro sus cosas sobre la mesa y colgó su abrigo detrás de la puerta antes de caminar hacia la habitación principal.

_Me bes__o en el laboratorio_

Sus labios se curvaron en una mueca mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta admirando el cuadro que tenia en frente, el olor a narcisos y velas aromáticas sedaron su cerebro y la fémina vestida con un provocativo babydooll ajustado de color negro le sonrió traviesa mientras gateaba sobre su cama hacia él despertando su lujuria.

_Me besaste_

_¿__Acaso no te gusto?_

Su voz era un ronroneo sensual para sus oídos y mecánicamente se traslado a la orilla de la cama para obtener una mejor visión del cuerpo casi desnudo que le quitaba el aliento. Ella en respuesta dio una pequeña vuelta para quedar recostarse sobre su espalda y alargó los brazos hacia su pecho acariciando sus pectorales por sobre la tela.

_M__e besaste en el trabajo... frente a Caroline_

Una sonrisa despiadada se formo en sus labios al tiempo que alargaba sus manos delineando las curvas de su cuerpo mientras ella desabrochaba lenta y sensualmente los botones de su camisa con toda la concentración del mundo.

_Tuve que hacerlo…_

_Da igual las razones… la cosa es que lo hiciste_

_Seeley…_

Bajo su rostro rozando lentamente sus labios mientras sus manos recorrían con pereza cada parte de su cuerpo, torturándola.

_Si…__ te bese… pero nadie sospecha nada, solo fue un beso de muerdago_

_Llevas razón… pero eso no quita peso al hecho, me besaste_

Quitándose los zapatos subió a su cama para apresarle las muñecas mientras presionaba su cuerpo contra el propio arrancándole un placentero gemido a sus labios.

_Prometo no hacerlo de nuevo__, sé separar la intimidad del trabajo_

_¿__Podré confiar en tu promesa o debo tomar algunas medidas?_

Los ojos azules destellaron con pasión y las palabras sobraron dando paso a los besos y las caricias. Sus cuerpos se quejaron y la ropa de él se perdió en el suelo junto a la pequeña prenda de seda de ella dejándolos a ambos desnudos y deseosos.

_¿Que __haré contigo Temperance?_

_Lo __de siempre Seeley… hacerme el amor_

Sus frentes estaban pegadas y la sonrisa de ambos era lujuriosa, las manos de ella se enredaron en su cabello y las de él soportaban su peso mientras respiraban pesadamente en un intento por recuperar el aliento.

_No suena mal… a excepción por el hecho de que creo recordar que me debes mi regalo_

_Lo había olvidado por completo_

Ágil como una gacela ella giro su cuerpo recostándolo sobre la cama mientras se sentaba sobre su regazo y tomaba una caja rectangular de la mesa de noche para colocarla entre sus manos. Los ojos marrones destellaron cuando vació el contenido de la caja obteniendo una botella de color negro.

_¿Chocolate?_

_Hoy en la oficina dijiste que querías un poco de chocolate caliente_

El ronroneo de su amante alimento su travesura y colocándola nuevamente sobre el colchón destapo la botella dejando un fino rastro de chocolate por su cuerpo. Su boca hambrienta siguió el rastro hasta llegar a sus labios para besarlos con fuerza dando rienda suelta a su lujuria.

_Feliz navidad cariño_

Le susurro cuando tuvo que separarse por la falta de aire y ella sonrió ampliamente al saber que su regalo había sido el adecuado y antes de fundir sus cuerpos y continuar sus juegos le mordió el labio con lujuria mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

_Feliz navidad mi amor_

_**B&B**_

_Ja! Que tal? Me he quedado viendo el capitulo 3x09 donde como debieron darse cuenta se fija la historia y creí que seria agradable seguir con estos pequeños cortos. Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos a futuro! _

_PD: si, lo sé este tipo de fics es como para época de navidad pero no es mi culpa que la inspiración me llegue antes._


End file.
